People and dragons
ok so I'm gonna compile stuff here gimme a sec Owned Dragons *Ant the arctic dragon (Hildegard Drakkenfjord) *Apple the autumn dragon (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) *Arkytior the antarian dragon (Hartfell) *Battery the current dragon (The Great Nogard) *Billy the century dragon (Jim Eagle) *Bizurian the bizurian dragon (The Great Nogard) *Blop the comet dragon (Ashlee Stardust) *Bumby the geode dragon (Gigi Ode) *Coco the chrysalis dragon (Dalvan the Fifth) *Contraghost the bone dragon (Sam Hain) *Dolphino the aquamarine dragon (Koostow) *EleEel the current dragon (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) *Ember the fire dragon (The Great Nogard) *Featherle the bouquet dragon (Gardenia) *Figure Eight the celtic dragon (Zamora) *Four=Luck the clover dragon (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) *Half Hitch the celtic dragon (Zamora) *Hilskool the coal dragon (Hartfell) *Icebeam the blizzard dragon (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) *Ice Cream the arctic dragon (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) *Jazz the carnival dragon (Orlon) *Jean the cotton dragon (Bow Davidson) *Lucky the celtic dragon (Chulain) *Lumpy the blizzard dragon (Silvia Luxill) *Peat the coal dragon (Lignius) *Peter the bearded dragon (Pogona) *Pigment the crystal dragon (Pablue Pickaxe) *Plutonium the cerberus dragon (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) *Podzol the earth dragon (Silvia Luxill) *Polar the arctic dragon (Hildegard Drakkenfjord) *Pold the clover dragon (The Great Nogard) *Polyphemy the cyclops dragon (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) *Redgaze the fire dragon (The Great Nogard) *Sheepshank the celtic dragon (Zamora) *Skelly the bone dragon (Whitbee) *Skullios the bone dragon (The Great Nogard) *Speckle the celerulean dragon (Dalvan the Fifth) *Square the celtic dragon (Zamora) *Tick the cyclops dragon (Harry Stopper) *Twolon the bizurian dragon (Noel DePlante) *Ulna the bone dragon (Mortimer Addams) *Valor the blazing dragon (The Molten Three) *Violet the amethyst dragon (Gigi Ode) *Waterlog the bog dragon (Whitbee) *Weaver the acid dragon (Ellen O'Mortson) *Wolf the cave dragon (Ryleh) *Woody the arbor dragon (Hans Baum) *Void the dark dragon *Dagor the Dark the dark dragon (Hartfell) *Blackbat the dark dragon (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) *Viper the dark dragon (Shedo Yami) Dragon Discovery Credits *The abyss dragon was discovered by Lophio Johnson *The acid dragon was discovered by Ellen O'Mortson *The amber dragon was discovered by Zelanzy *The amethyst dragon was discovered by Gigi Ode *The apocalypse dragon's drawings were discovered by Oxley *The aquamarine dragon was discovered by Koostow *The arbor dragon was discovered by Hans Baum's uncle *The arctic dragon was discovered by Hildegard Drakkenfjord *The aurora dragon was discovered by Zoria *The azurite dragon was first seen by the ancients *The bearded dragon was discovered by Pogona *The berry dragon was found by Nee *The bicentennial dragon was discovered by Komoria *The bismuth dragon was discovered by Dayleeon *The bizurian dragon was discovered by Noel DePlante *The candescent dragon was first described by Hy Koo *The carnival dragon was first spotted by Orlon *The cave dragon was discovered by Cindy Funnelweb *The celtic dragon was discovered by Chulain *The century dragon was discovered by Jim Eagle *The chrome dragon was discovered by Dickinson Osborne *The clover dragon was discovered by Trapick Chelperaun. *The cold dragon was discovered by the people of the Barbar Islands *The coldforge dragon was accidentally discovered by Wimbledrip Blunderpond *The coral dragon was identified by Jayme the Cook *The crystal dragon was identified by The Great Nogard *The current dragon was discovered by The Great Nogard *The cyclops dragon was discovered by Harry Stopper Notable, Unowned Dragons *Freecha the air dragon *Halley the comet dragon *Kimzar the White the cold dragon *Queen Arctica the cold dragon Fictional Characters * Alex the coal dragon Category:Lists